Héroes: Generación Tokio-3
by AlexMRC
Summary: Un eclipse se presenta en la tierra, estas son sus consecuencias. Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1: Génesis

Héroes: Generación Tokio-3

Capitulo 1: Génesis

* * *

Evangelion y Héroes son de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro y con fines de entretener.

* * *

Ser especial es lo que mueve a las personas a hacer lo que desean, quieren ser diferentes a los demás, o sentirse aceptados como individuos únicos, ser especiales para sus amados o para todo quien los rodea, o para proteger a los demás de peligros de los cuales no pueden salvarse, algunos tienen un hambre insana de ser especiales que llegan al punto de querer exterminar a quienes son como ellos, o quienes por desear el poder y ser alabados cometen actos atroces creyendo que pueden hacer la diferencia. Ese deseo les deja una ceguera, pues la venda que llevan no les permite contemplar que ellos son especiales y totalmente diferentes al resto de los seres de la misma especie que pisan la Tierra. Aunque el destino preparó algo muy distinto en esta ocasión…

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi es una gran científica especializada en casi todos los campos conocidos, y no le es difícil encontrar empleo gracias a que su madre fue la inventora de la supercomputadora MAGGI, aunque también conocida por algunos como la loca que creía que la humanidad llegaría a una etapa de evolución tan alta que permitiría que las personas volaran o algo así, suena ridículo, ¿no?. La menor de las Akagi tenia ese problema, mientras daba una conferencia frente a otros científicos divagó contando las investigaciones de su madre, ganando la burla de muchos, en ese momento ella se encontraba rumbo al apartamento de su madre, pues ella había fallecido a causa de una misteriosa razón, recordando los últimos minutos de la conferencia que dio hace algunas horas…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-la evolución humana llegará al punto de otorgarnos habilidades especiales, teletransportación, viajar en el tiempo, telequinesis, súper velocidad, muchas otras cosas.- decía ilusionada la doctora mientras la mirada de los presentes estaban fijas en ella escuchando con decepción las mismas palabras de su madre.**_

 _ **-disculpe doctora Akagi, pero ya acabamos con usted.- dijo el mayor de los presentes ya hastiado por escuchar las palabras de Kyoko, mas las insistencias de su hija, lo frustraba.**_

 _ **-aun no termino yo, es verdad lo que digo.-**_

 _ **-diculpenos pero va a tener que retirarse doctora, si no tiene pruebas al igual que su madre llegó sin ellas no se le puede creer.-**_

 _ **-mi madre tiene los registros en su laboratorio, el proyecto del paciente cero es real y encontraré pruebas en los archivos.-**_

 _ **-lo mismo dijo su madre, no tenemos nada sobre ello, estamos al tanto de que hace seis meses murió y lamentamos su pérdida, se que quiere hacer honor a su trabajo reanudándolo pero creemos que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo.-**_

 _ **-está bien, me retiro.-**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-a pesar del libro escrito y las pruebas a ellos no le parece suficiente.- dijo Ritsuko llegando al apartamento de su madre, lo estuvo visitando los últimos días a pesar de que su madre murió hace cinco meses y medio, encontrando algunas grabaciones, una computadora, un mapa y una carpeta nombrada como "paciente cero" donde lo único que halló fueron papeles con resultados de numerosas pruebas psicológicas realizadas a un tal Gabriel Gray, nada interesante sobre alguna prueba realista sobre la teoría de su madre, sólo necesitaba una prueba de la existencia de alguien así y podría demostrar que todo el tiempo su madre tenia la razón. Al llegar encontró el mismo desorden que hace seis meses había, la computadora antigua, el mapa con varios lugares marcados y un directorio, con nombres y direcciones de personas totalmente desconocidas; Ritsuko seguía en la puerta cuando la vecina de a lado llegó a saludar.

-buenas tardes doctora.- saludó la chica que vivía a lado del apartamento de su madre, llegó hace seis meses, estuvo fuera con su familia durante la muerte de su madre, por lo que desconoce que pasó.

-buenas tardes.- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia teñida, fingiendo su alegría para ocultar su molestia.

-¿viene a limpiar el apartamento de su madre?-

-no, solo vine a revisar algunas cosas, después me iré.-

-ya entiendo, su madre tampoco mantenía sus cosas en un orden, muy brillante pero muy desordenada.-

-no me recuerde sus defectos, nunca mantuvo un orden en su vida, cuando tenía trece se separó de mi padre, esas cosas no son muy sanas para recordar.-

-está bien, pues que tenga una linda tarde doctora.-

-igualmente- se despidió de la joven, no conocía su nombre, ni le interesaba mucho, así que solo hablaba con ella cuando la joven lo hacía, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar como para recordar el nombre de la vecina de su madre.

* * *

En la ciudad de Monterrey, ubicada en el estado de Nuevo León, en la zona noreste de México para mas exactos, sentado en su habitación y con la mirada fija en su reloj estaba Alex Zokinami, un joven de dieciséis años de edad, de familia japonesa por parte de su padre y mexicana de su madre, su piel caramelo, su cabello negro y sus grandes ojos café oscuro le otorgaban el rostro mexicano, señal de la diversidad cultural, había dejado de vivir con sus padres hace algunos meses, y estaba en un apartamento rentado que el tiene para vivir, sus estudios habían concluido gracias a su gran intelecto, al grado de terminar la universidad a los catorce de edad, siempre fue un apasionado a las historietas y las películas de ciencia ficción, al grado de querer verse columpiándose entre los edificios, volar, teletransportarse o viajar en el tiempo, incluso el día anterior creyó haber atrasado el reloj por tres minutos, tanto así que esa fue la razón por la que hoy se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su reloj, tenia mucho tiempo libre, por lo que al salir de su trabajo de oficinista regresaba a su casa para descansar y ser tutor de su amigo Edgar, que cursaba la preparatoria. Cuando creyó haber perdido la esperanza cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza y para cuando los abrió su reloj mostraba que eran las doce cuarenta, veinte minutos después de la hora en la que estaba, volvió a concentrarse esta vez para volver, nada, igual apretó los ojos y el reloj se atrasó cinco minutos, repitió y se adelantó dos, empezó a divagar y tan solo recordar a su padre desapareció de su habitación y reapareció en una ciudad, sin que nadie lo notara, una urbe enorme, desconocida para él, la ciudad de Tokio-3, una ciudad fortaleza resguardada por las mejores fuerzas militares de Japón, la original Tokio fue destruida víctima de un misterioso atentado terrorista según el gobierno, una explosión que destruyó todo a su paso, similar a la tragedia de Hiroshima, no quedó nada, edificios, personas, todo fue consumido, pero la historia de esta tragedia es un tema de otro tiempo, Alex se encontraba en una banqueta observando a su alrededor el desconocido lugar, caminó unos momentos y se topó con un puesto de periódicos donde encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Una historieta, o manga para ser exactos, de nombre muy extraño, 8th Wonders!, un manga donde al parecer contaba las historias de un chico que viaja en el tiempo y se teletransporta, la edición de la semana relató que el protagonista descubría sus poderes y despues va a parar en Tokio-3, al acabar de leer notó algo muy extraño, el chico del dibujo se parecía a él, y por lo que veía contaba lo mismo que acababa de suceder hace unos momentos, que el descubrió su poder de controlar el tiempo, y esa historieta contaba algo que aun no pasaba, pues Alex no lo recordaba, de repente vio a alguien acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el levantando una mano, la mirada de ese hombre era fúrica, el hombre seguía con su mano arriba y abierta apuntando a Alex y por casualidad o no tanta casualidad un auto se empezó a levantar.

-TU!- bramó el misterioso individuo lanzando el auto con furia, Alex aterrado se intentó tapar con las manos. Aun conservaba el manga, y cerró los ojos de nuevo apretándolos desvaneciéndose, por mala fortuna el manga se rompió dejando a Alex solamente con la última página, solo venía una dirección de Tokio-3, un nombre y una fecha. Alex abrió los ojos al observar la fecha de impresión del manga, quince de junio del 2015, según Alex estaban en abril y se dio cuenta de que relataba el futuro, la emoción lo invadió pero un terror reemplazó esa alegría al recordar al hombre que quiso matarlo, lo conocía por alguna razón, y si podía mover objetos entonces había más personas como él que pueden hacer algo semejante, y eso lo alegró, pero lo preocupó, porque donde hay héroes, también hay villanos.

* * *

En la misma ciudad pero antes de la llegada de Alex, un joven se encontraba en un quinto piso de un edificio de Tokio-3, su nombre es Shinji Ikari, con quince años de edad y algunos problemas de confianza, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, una idea revoloteaba por su cabeza durante los últimos días gracias a una serie de sueños donde el estaba volando, se lo contó a su madre y a su hermana, su madre es Yui Ikari, y su hermana una jovencita de dieciséis años llamada Rei Ikari, muy social, hermosa y simpática, además de madura y seria cuando de lo requiere, su padre Gendo Ikari se encontraba en un coma, del cual hace poco le dijeron que había muerto, por lo que quizá su locura se debía a eso, pero no quería tanto a su padre entonces estaba en un tejado a causa de sus locos sueños. Pensándolo bien prefería bajarse del tejado pues aún no quería morir, pero si era cierto lo de sus sueños se tiraría y luego volaría, o algo así. Desesperado por no moverse se dejó caer del quinto piso, extendiendo los brazos y al ver que era una mentira aquello del vuelo se arrepintió de haber hecho tal estupidez, pero una figura conocida lo sostuvo, estaba levitando, esa persona era de cabello celeste y la conocía bastante bien, aunque se enojó de que Rei no le creyera en un principio, se quiso aferrar a ella pero cayó desmayándose en el aire pues ya de por si estaba aterrado, peor aun el que hermana pudiera hacer tal cosa, pues ella era quien mas se reía por los sueños de Shinji, ella es la que vuela, curioso, ¿no creen?

Al terminar su caída, por unos momentos Shinji parecía levitar, hasta que simplemente se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

Shinji despertó para encontrarse bajo un techo desconocido, miró a quien tenía a su lado y estaba su madre observándolo atenta.

-quiero hablar con Rei- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar.

-ella va a venir en unos momentos hijo, no te apresures- excusó la madre con tono sereno, mostraba serenidad pero estaba preocupada por su hijo, preocupación que se esfumó al ver despertar a su retoño.- ahora viéndolo bien, ¿qué hacías en un quinto piso y por qué te tiraste si puede saber?- preguntó molesta Yui, estaba preocupada pero molesta por igual.- tu hermana me dijo que estabas revisando la azotea del edificio y su estructura como parte de tu tarea-

-si, así fue, resbalé de la azotea porque había agua en el cemento y me fui mucho a la orilla- tenía pensado reclamar el que Rei mintiera pero, decidió estar a favor de ella pues quizá el que ella pudiera volar no sería algo que quisiera contarle al mundo.

Dos horas después….

Luego de esperar mucho la joven de cabellos azules se presentó para visitar a su hermano, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿ya estas mejor hermanito?- cuestionó calmada la hija mayor de los Ikari.

-nunca me dijiste sobre el hecho de que podías volar.-

-no te molestes Shinji, pero no podía revelárselo a cualquiera-

-debí suponerlo, tu eras quien más se burlaba de mí-

-tenía que ocultarlo, pero solo pude hasta ayer, nunca pude predecir que ibas a suicidarte-

-pues olvidemos este asunto, y volvamos a casa-

-pues, tengo el presentimiento de que grandes cosas van a ocurrir.- dijo Rei a su hermano menor, con un tono serio y decidido.

* * *

En Fukishima, a unos cientos de kilómetros de Tokio-3, sobre una estructura abandonada, estaba una chica alemana-japonesa mientras era grabada por su amigo, vestida de porrista, cuando esta se tiró de la estructura, levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado, acomodándose su hombro derecho provocando un fuerte tronido de huesos, mientras las raspaduras de su cara desaparecían mostrando un rostro muy bello, al llegar con su compañero mirando a la cámara y a punto de hablar, dijo una frase muy curiosa.

-soy Asuka Langley Shikinami, y este es mi intento número sesenta y dos-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

Decidí empezar el mes con este nuevo proyecto, no se si mi fic anterior reviva pues me quedé sin ideas para escribirle un nuevo capítulo, pero ojalá con este nuevo fic pueda tener nuevas ideas, es una buena forma de disipar el estrés, y funciona como estímulo, llevaba con esta idea desde hace un par de meses, pero plasmarla era un problema y un gran impedimento, pues no sabía el rol que tendrían los personajes, si tienen preguntas, si, es el clásico SxA, pero me centraré ahora en quienes serán los villanos, como pudieron notar Gendo está muerto en esta historia, yo sabré como darle cuerpo a la trama, si alguno ya vio la serie Héroes, no hagan spoilers, aquellos que no la conocen, es una serie transmitida desde el 2006 creada por Tim Kring, terminada en el 2010 y con una nueva miniserie llamada Héroes: Reborn, transmitida hasta enero del 2016, quienes la vieron encontrarán muchas semejanzas entre las situaciones de Héroes con los personajes de Evangelion, así que no sorprenderá mucho, para quienes no la han visto, es una buena invitación si les gustan las historias de superhéroes y la ciencia ficción, sin mas que decir, me despido y espero disfruten este capitulo, los comentarios son opcionales, saludos y nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2: No mires atrás

Héroes: Generación Tokio-3

Capítulo 2: No mires atrás

Ni Evangelion ni Héroes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia está hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener.

* * *

-¿entonces dices que controlas el tiempo?- preguntó Edgar a su tutor al haber escuchado su fantástica historia.

-algo así, el tiempo y el espacio- respondió Alex a los cuestionamientos de su amigo.

-en serio, no veas Back To The Future antes de dormir-

-no fue un sueño, de verdad fui a Tokio-3, y encontré algo, pero lo perdí-

-pues parece mas un sueño-

-mira, una dirección y nombre del dibujante de la Novena Maravilla- Alex sacó el fragmento de página que tenía, pero solo venía la fecha, el lugar y el creador del cómic.

-pues la fue fecha debe estar equivocada, ese día aun no llega-

-mira, te apuesto a que entro al baño de mujeres sin usar la puerta y salgo por ella- el reto de Alex interesó a Edgar no solo por el hecho de saber si su amigo estaba loco o no, sino también quería ver cómo se burlaban de el las personas cuando saliera del baño de mujeres.

-listo- cerró Alex los ojos apretándolos con algo de fuerza desapareciendo del lugar.

Alex apareció en un lugar parecido a la ciudad que visitó en su último viaje, estaba en medio de la calle, la noche invadía el ambiente y todo estaría bien si no fuera porque una serie de gritos llamaron su atención.

-¡no lo hagas, matarás a todos!- el joven rogó a su enemigo con desespero, alejarlo de la ciudad era lo que quería, pero como siempre su poder le falló, en ese momento Alex no reconocía quien era el chico y el hombre que estaban allí, sólo escuchó cada palabra que decían, si ser casi asesinado por un auto era mucho, una explosión sería peor.

-lo que me satisface, es que la culpa te comerá, pues serás el único sobreviviente de mi truco final, ¿tu eres el responsable de la destrucción de Tokio- el malvado carcajeó con satisfacción, mientras su cuerpo se calentaba igual que un volcán, su piel parecía lava ardiente, y con una mirada al cielo con una sonrisa macabra, explotó.

* * *

Alex apenas pudo desaparecer, antes de ser alcanzado por la onda expansiva de la explosión que empezaba, mucho tuvo con un telequinético que le arrojó un auto y ahora una explosión por cortesía de una bomba humana, era demasiado, mucho que procesar y apenas eran tres días, cuando observó su entorno todo parecía quieto, estaba dentro de un baño y al voltear una mujer estaba aplicándose maquillaje, estática en su lugar, supo lo que pasó cuando vió un papel flotando sin moverse ni un milímetro, su poder le permitía detener tiempo, salió del baño para observar a todo su entorno en silencio, como un museo de estatuas, pero alguien lo observaba, llamó mas su atención el hecho de que esa persona parpadeara, un japonés con lentes, adulto, Alex lo miraba fijo hasta que…

- _déjame decirte que no eres el único con la habilidad de usar el tiempo a voluntad-_ el hombre habló en japonés, sabía que Alex lo entendía en japonés pues se asustó el que alguien estaba observándolo.

- _¿quién es usted?-_ fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven, las sorpresas no acababan y casi le da un infarto sino fuera porque tiene buena salud.

- _el poder que tienes es delicado, no puedes andar por ahí intentando cambiar la historia, o tu historia-_

 _\- no he hecho ningún cambio-_

 _-estás empezando, alguien debe ser tu maestro, debes aprender a moverte por el tiempo sin pisar ninguna mariposa, el más ínfimo cambio provocará una alteración tan grande que podrías provocar un gran caos, solo quería presentarme, pero debes continuar y aprender algunas cosas por ti mismo-_ Dicho esto el hombre desapareció igual que Alex, dejando al mexicano solo fuera del baño femenino, su compañero se acercó sorprendido, pero no estaba tanto como Alex, aquellas palabras realmente tenían sentido, además necesitaba aprender a usar sus poderes.

* * *

En el hospital de Tokio-3 Shinji ya estaba recuperado por su caída, a punto de salir, pero se encontraba hablando con Rei.

-de verdad estoy sorprendido por que puedas hacer eso Rei, ¿desde cuando lo haces?- Shinji parecía niño pequeño preguntando a su hermana el porqué de su habilidad.

-puedo desde hace seis meses, y ¿tu desde cuando lo haces?-

-yo solo soñé eso, no puedo volar-

-volaste aquel día- Rei no solía mentir, pero Shinji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar a su hermana, voló, aunque el no lo recuerda.

-¿estas bromeando?-

-no- el tono de Rei era serio, decía la verdad.-cuando te atrapé mientras caías no pude sostenerte lo suficiente y caíste de mis brazos, me asuste tanto que creí que morirías, pero tu caíste lentamente, te levantaste volando unos momentos y flotaste a dos metros del suelo, fue cuando te desmayaste.-

-no es posible-

* * *

Después de unos días Shinji trató de volver a hacerlo, en una terraza, sobre un pasamanos, tirándose intentando flotar de nuevo, sin resultados. Pasaba largos ratos tirándose de un pasamanos, mientras un niño miraba divertido la escena, después de poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que tal vez podría hacerlo de nuevo en el edificio del otro día, así que se dirigió allí. Una vez en el edificio se paró en la orilla del otro día para intentarlo otra vez, pero además de el miedo a morir tenía miedo a que su madre lo matara cuando se diera cuenta de que su hijo estaba tratando de matarse, otra vez. Una vez en la orilla del edificio abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de tirarse cuando una conocida voz habló.

-bien, estás tratando de matarte otra vez- dijo Rei un poco cansada por el asunto.- pero creo que lo harás.- finalizó dando aliento a su hermano, quizá era de familia, si ella podía volar, ¿por qué su hermano no?

Ver a su hermana era alentador, así que volvió a lo suyo y se dejó caer, Rei estaba a punto de tirarse por su hermano pero sus celestes ojos se abrieron fuertemente al admirar la escena, Shinji estaba levitando frente a ella, la mirada de su hermano estaba decidida y en gesto serio, lo había conseguido, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rei al admirar a alguien que hacía lo mismo que ella, quizá lo de volar era de familia.

* * *

Cerca de Tokio-3 un grupo de detectives se encontraban analizando una escena del crimen, un asesinato para ser más exactos, dentro de una casa, propiedad de un vendedor de antigüedades, con conocimientos muy amplios en historia, la investigación era de un asesino en serie, pues ya habían tres víctimas de asesinato quienes presentaban una similar y muy extraña forma de morir, el cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, su cráneo estaba cortado por la parte superior, permitiendo al asesino retirar el cuero cabelludo como una tapa, la cabeza estaba vacía y el cerebro estaba tirado a un costado del cadáver, los detectives estaban asqueados por la escena, menos uno, Noah Bennet, un hombre de lentes que llevaba años trabajando en el departamento de investigación de la policía japonesa, su hija era adoptada de una familia japonesa, alemana de nacimiento, vivía con su esposa y con ella, su hija mantenía sus apellidos originales en honor a su perdida familia, últimamente su hija entró al grupo de porristass de su escuela, tuvo algunos problemas con la líder de porristas pero ahora todo parecía estar bien. Volviendo al asesinato, Noah pensaba que clase de ser humano sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que tenía enfrente.

-¿no hay evidencias?- cuestionó firme el detective en jefe.

-no señor, pero no cabe duda, Sylar está detrás de este asesinato-

-ni siquiera sabemos cómo es su rostro,no tenemos nada-

-señor, no escapará por mucho tiempo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a ese maldito-

* * *

Alex apareció en la estación de trenes de Tokio-3, su obsesión por la Novena Maravilla había llegado al punto de querer buscar al tipo que dibuja el manga, su primera vez en esa ciudad no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, pero esperaba que en esta ocasión un telequinético no intentara asesinarlo, llevaba en su mano la página del manga recorriendo las calles para encontrar la vivienda de un tal Kaji Ryoji, finalmente llegó al domicilio y antes de tocar notó que la puerta estaba medio cerrada, Alex empezó a dudar entre si entrar o no, y empujó ligeramente la puerta, el lugar se veía muy interesante, pinturas de varias personas, un eclipse, una pelirroja, un chico cayendo con los brazos abiertos, al observar bien se vió a si mismo en una pintura portando una katana -señor Kaji- Alex empezó a llamar al susodicho, pero no hubo respuesta, intentó una segunda vez y nada, entró mas en el apartamento y como si el destino quisiera matarlo, se encontraba el creador de la Novena Maravilla tirado en el suelo con su cabeza abierta por la parte superior, había sangre en el piso tapando una pintura hecha sobre la superficie de cerámica, lo único que veía era fuego, por lo visto no había pasado mucho de que fue asesinado, la sangre seguía fresca y el olor a muerte aun no se hacía presente en la escena, no acababa de procesarlo cuando dos policías irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡manos arriba! Te encontramos justo a tiempo maldito asesino- ladró el primer policía con su arma apuntando a Alex, este por inercia levantó sus manos asustado mientras el segundo lo sometía poniendo las manos en su espalda baja.

-yo no hice nada de esto, se los aseguro, por favor dejenme ir- Alex pedía desesperado su libertad.

-claro, seguramente el verdadero asesino se fue casualmente cuando ibas llegando-

-así fue señor, yo no lo hice, cuando llegué el estaba muerto-

-claro, a otro perro con ese hueso, Misaki, quiero que hagas el registro de la misión, lo encontramos-

-claro señor, el asesino fue atrapado en Noviembre…-

-espere señor, hoy es octubre dos- dijo Alex mostrando su reloj.

-debes estar mal, hoy es noviembre ocho- y fue que Alex se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue al futuro otra vez, por alguna razón no controlaba su poder del todo, en vez de solo ir a Tokio-3 terminó un mes en el futuro, eso disgustó a Alex, si no tenía control terminaría aplastado por un mamut o devorado por un dinosaurio, no siguió reflexionando pues una explosión estaba empezando. Los edificios fueron consumidos por el fuego y de nuevo Alex con una ventaja de milisegundos desapareció de nuevo, iba a dejar de buscar e investigar pero algo disipó esa idea, ser el único que sabía que iba a suceder lo hacía sentir con una responsabilidad de detener esa catástrofe futura, no había otra opción, ni tampoco vuelta atrás, debía convertirse en héroe.

* * *

Shinji y la doctora Ritsuko estaban viajando en tren platicando sobre lo que Shinji logró hacer en esos días, el y la doctora ya se conocían desde hace tiempo gracias a la compañía de su fallecido padre, cuando Shinji le dijo sobre su habilidad a Ritsuko de inmediato ella lo llevó al apartamento de su madre, estaban de camino por la vía de tren, Shinji platicando sobre lo que sucedió en esos últimos días y Ritsuko alegre con la teoría de su madre, todo iba tan tranquilo cuando de repente el tren se oscureció y todo parecía haberse detenido, Shinji vió una pequeña luz en el fondo del vagón y caminó hacia ella. En ese momento apareció frente a el un joven vestido de negro, peinado similar al de un samurái y cargando una katana en su espalda.

-no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré directo y breve- dijo el joven de negro.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó Shinji.

-mi nombre es Alex Zokinami, vengo de cinco años en el futuro, donde en esta ciudad detonó la bomba, Sylar asesinó a todos en Tokio-3, traté de detenerlo, lo atravesé con mi katana, pero su herida se regeneró, debes impedir que la alemana caiga en manos de Sylar.-

-¿por qué yo? ¿por qué no escogiste a nadie más?-

-porque tu eres el más poderoso de nosotros-

-pero apenas y puedo volar-

-no solo eso, tu poder consiste en aprender y usar las habilidades de otros, aprende y úsalo-

-¿Cómo sabré donde encontrar a esa tal alemana?-

-busca a Ryoji Kaji, el seguro te ayudará a encontrar respuestas, recuérdalo bien, salva a la alemana, salva al mundo- dicho esto Alex desapareció regresando el tiempo a su estado original.

-espera, Alex, Alex!-

-oye Shinji, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?- preguntó Ritsuko a Shinji.

-¿sabes donde encontrar a Ryoji Kaji?-

* * *

De nuevo estaba ocurriendo un asesinato, esta vez era una mujer que podía usar el fuego a su voluntad, fue muerta de la misma forma que las víctimas anteriores, un preciso corte en la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el cerebro. La pobre chica no tuvo fuerzas para gritar, solo pudo abrir los ojos casi expulsándolos de su rostro, pues el dolor que en ese momento sentía era indescriptible, una víctima mas del asesino conocido como Sylar.

* * *

Un día cualquiera para Asuka, su equipo de animadoras se quedó hasta tarde apoyando al equipo, iba con la líder de porristas rumbo a su casa, la líder era una egocéntrica de nacimiento, siempre envidiando a quienes hacen algo mejor que ella, no soportaba que alguien le ganara o que alguien fuera mejor, era la más popular, así que tenía que ser perfecta, Asuka era diferente, no presumía mucho, pero su voluntad era inquebrantable, cuando se proponía algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo, tenía algo de orgullo, pero lo compensaba con su asertividad, si alguien la molestaba o le hacia algo, se desquitaba de alguna forma, era de esas que sometes difícilmente, Asuka y Miko pasaban por una vía férrea, cuando un tren rechinaba fuertemente sobre los rieles, en ese momento los vagones cayeron, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando un vagón con un tanque de gas explotó incendiando al resto de los vagones, Asuka y su compañera se quedaron esperando hasta que los bomberos llegaban, estaban a cientos de metros así que caminaron hasta acercarse al tren, los bomberos llegaron y empezaron a disipar el fuego, Asuka iba cerca cuando escuchó los gritos de un hombre. De inmediato corrió al tren saltando las vallas de seguridad mientras se abría paso entre los bomberos quienes intentaban detenerla inútilmente pues la pelirroja entró al vagón en llamas sacando milagrosamente al hombre, quien solamente la bendijo antes de desmayarse, Asuka respiraba frenéticamente por el humo, aspirando aire a grandes bocanadas.

-oye niña, eres una heroína- dijo orgulloso uno de los bomberos mientras se le acercaba.

-no hay problema.- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, salvó a ese hombre pues nadie mas podía hacerlo, mientras corría miraba su mano observando como sus quemaduras iban desapareciendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos en la preparatoria hablaban de la pelirroja heroína que salvó a ese hombre en el accidente de tren, casualmente fue grabada por televisión y su historia llegó a los periódicos, aunque habían dos pelirrojas en la preparatoria, ese fue un problema, Miko llegó esa mañana con una gran alegría diciendo que ella fue la que salvó al hombre de aquel accidente, Asuka le reclamó, pero decidió no decir nada para no quedar mal, sin creer que de verdad existan personas que se quieran llevar la gloria, pero esa gloria no recibida podría significar otra cosa.

* * *

Shinji y Ritsuko llegaron al departamento del tal Kaji, quien se encontraba dormido cómodamente luego de terminar una pintura, en ella estaba un chico tapándose de un auto y al fondo una sombra que parecía ser el autor del intento de asesinato.

-señor Kaji, ¿esta aquí?- Preguntó Shinji al tocar la puerta, al instante el hombre se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta, abrió y se presentó.-Kaji Ryoji a su servicio.-

Kaji Ryoji es un hombre de edad cercana a treinta, dibujante experto pero con un problema de adicción a los narcóticos, desde hace seis meses dibuja las aventuras de Alex Zokinami, un personaje de creación suya que viaja entre el tiempo y el espacio, la Novena Maravilla, aún no empezaba a publicar el manga, pero recién terminó el primer libro, desee hace seis meses ha entrado en un trance luego de drogarse, donde empieza a dibujar a personas totalmente desconocidas, un comprador llega cada semana para llevarse un par de pinturas, el hombre miró a sus visitas y a quien pudo reconocer fue a la doctora.

-buenas tardes señor Kaji, mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, un gusto conocerlo-

-un gusto, Kaji Ryoji y si la recuerdo doctora, tengo su libro, es muy interesante, pero no se cual sea su razón para estar aquí, ¿mi cliente le habló de la Novena Maravilla?-

-no, vengo porque solo estoy acompañando a este joven, quien dijo que quería verlo, mee alegra que le guste mi trabajo.-

-señor Kaji, vengo a hablarle de algo importante que ocurrió hace algún tiempo- dijo Shinji al dibujante.

-esta bien, pasen, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-

-de algo que me pasó camino hacia acá, cuando venía en el tren todo se detuvo, el tiempo estaba congelado, alguien me dijo que viniera con usted.-

-¿quién precisamente?-

-pues el- dijo Shinji apuntando una pintura.

-¿Alex Zokinami?-

-dijo venir del futuro, dentro de cinco años, me habló sobre una bomba, y sobre una alemana.-

-cierto, hace poco salió una nota donde hablaba de una pelirroja heroína, que salvó a un trabajador en el incendio de un tren, debe de ser esa chica.- apuntó Kaji una pintura donde estaba una pelirroja con expresión de temor huyendo al parecer de alguien de quien sólo se veía la sombra en el suelo.

\- y ese, debe ser Sylar- dijo Shinji señalando la sombra.-¿en qué consiste su habilidad señor Kaji?- Preguntó Shinji queriendo saber el porque de sus visiones.

-pues, cuando me drogo pinto el futuro, así de simple-

-déjeme entenderlo bien- habló la doctora -cada vez que usted se droga, ve el futuro y lo pinta, muy interesante, precognición artística- dijo la doctora describiendo la habilidad del dibujante.

-a mí Alex me dijo que puedo aprender a usar las habilidades de otros, sólo con verlos- afirmó el más joven presente.

-empatía mímica, quizá por eso el viajero del tiempo vino para elegirte y confiarte esa misión, es fascinante que los seres humanos hayan llegado a este punto, pero es mejor que el mundo no sepa aún de su existencia-.

-¿por qué doctora?- cuestionó Shinji con curiosidad.

-pues habría un racismo muy grande, una envidia terrible, las religiones estarían en contra de su existencia y los llamaría aberraciones, serían cazados y exterminados, sean cuantos sean.-

-entonces no podemos revelar a todos sobre esto, lo entiendo, pero hay que salvar a esa chica si queremos que el mundo se salve-

-entonces deberás ir a Fukushima a impedir que esa alemana muera, tengo otras pinturas, tratan de lo mismo, la chica es perseguida al acabarse un partido en su secundaria-

-pero antes hay que revisar el laboratorio de mi madre para encontrar referencias más exactas, quizá el mapa y las grabaciones nos sirvan de algo.-

-entonces el mundo está en juego, nuestro destino ahora es Fukushima.-

* * *

En la secundaria de Asuka acababa de terminar un partido de fútbol, las finales estaban cerca, la alemana estaba saliendo acabando de cambiarse y se dirigía a su casa, en eso un joven pelinegro se le acercó para hablar con ella.

-oye Asuka, podemos, ¿hablar de algo?-

-claro, no hay problema-

-¿puedes acompañarme?- Asuka accedió a acompañarlo, el chico la llevó hasta detrás vdevlas gradas, en eso empezó a abrazarla de la cintura, Asuka se resistía pero el joven llamado Madoka cambió su rostro amable por uno lleno de morbo, hambre de pasión y expresiones de un violador, Asuka intentaba zafarse del agarre de su agresor inútilmente pues este apretaba cada vez más fuerte a la pobre joven, por fin la pelirroja logró empujar a Madoka lejos de ella, pero desafortunadamente tropezó y cayó sobre unas piedras, encajándose una estaca en la nuca de la alemana, su cuerpo estaba pálido y estático sobre el pasto, su cabello rojo camuflaba la sangre que emanaba de su nuca, esta vez no se recuperó.

* * *

Pues esta última parte pequeña queda como un misterio para el siguiente capitulo, se que a muchos quizá no les guste que esta historia no este apegada al guión original de la serie del 85, pues me parece muy repetitiva y me gustaría cambiar las tragedias de la historia original en un universo nuevo, mi historia está así porque no existen los EVAs en este universo, pero hubieron algunos eventos que coinciden con NGE, por ejemplo la destrucción de Tokio, lo cual explicaré después, si les gustan historias apegadas a NGE pueden leer Destino de un Jedi, de erendir, o de Jiraiya-Sama, son autores muy buenos y con más experiencia, les aseguro que les gustarán sus historias, saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
